Everyone has a limit
by Shorty6
Summary: i've added part 2, not much to say...dun wanna give it away. please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Everyone has a limit  
  
  
  
"Hilde I don't know what to do anymore," a forcefully tiny voice whispered. "What happened?" Hilde asked. "He hit me again. Hilde I'm scared…I know I'm 24 but I'm still scared," she replied. "Relena you're stronger than that and you know it! Next time he tells you to do something say no," Hilde said. "But I've tried that once before and-oh no. I'll call you back some time else, James is home," Relena said, hanging up the phone quickly. The door opened slowly and Relena's overly abusive boyfriend walked in. Relena didn't make eye contact and hoped a smack wasn't coming her way. "Relena," he said coldly. "Where's dinner?" She looked up at him timidly, "I-I couldn't start it because I was doing the laundry." The room was eerily silent for a minute but it all broke with the sound of one big hand clashing against a soft, tender cheek. "You lazy bitch! Get your excuse making ass in the kitchen and make dinner!" he demanded. Relena knew better and ran into the kitchen, holding her cheek.  
  
An hour later, Relena walked into the living room slowly and said gently, "dinner is ready." James said nothing, got up and stopped right in front of her. "You gonna move?" he asked. Relena turned her head, "there's plenty of space to pass right next to me." James put a hand on her arm and pushed her over the marble table onto the window. "Next time I say move, move your ass over!" Relena rubbed her head softly and sighed. She got up, feeling a really bad pain in her leg, and walked into the kitchen. She sat down and looked at her plate when she noticed James wasn't eating. She looked up, "what wrong with the food?" "What the hell is this supposed to be?" he asked, poking it with a fork. "It's…potato salad and baked chicken…y-you're favorite," she said shyly. He looked up at her with a scowl. "When did I say this was my favorite? Tell me, Relena," he said. "You said that last year on your birthday, you said to make it because it was your favorite…" she replied. "…So I wanted to make it for you again." "Is that so?" he said. There was something about the way he said that that made her shiver with fear. His eyebrows sunk down and he basically dumped hi food on Relena's face and shirt. He got up and looked at her. "If you're gonna make dinner, make something good for once in your damn life," he said. Then he snuffed her, "wash the dishes bitch." She sighed after he left the kitchen and stood up, a piece of chicken rolling off her lap. She looked up at the ceiling and clasped her hands together. "Big brother…what should I do?" she said softly.  
  
Relena walked out of the bathroom after a nice bath. She really hoped she could get to sleep before James got upstairs. She knew what he'd want and that was the last thing she needed. She crept slowly into her room and closed the door quietly. She turned on the lights and changed into her night clothes quickly. She lay in bed and pulled the covers over her head. But then she heard the door creek open and the lights click back on. "Relena get up," he said. "You know what I want and I want it NOW." Relena was silent and didn't make a move. "Relena I know you're in here and you'd better be," he said with a scowl. Relena poked her out from under the covers and said, "I'm not in the mood." His eyes fined and he walked over to the bed. He pulled the covers off her and wrapped his fingers around her neck. "Relena, do you remember what happened last time you weren't in the mood?" he said, tilting his head to one side. Relena remembered alright. But she said nothing. "I thought so. Now are you in the mood or are you not?" he said, tightening his grip around her neck. Relena was silent. Now that alone made him upset. He pulled her up off her back by her neck and shook her a little. "Are you or are you not?!" he asked her once again. She nodded slowly, feeling his fingers slowly loosen around her neck. "That's better," he said with a sneer.  
  
The next morning was way different. Relena struggled to run down the sidewalk, though her ankle was bleeding. James was chasing her down the block with a kitchen knife, the same knife that slashed her ankle. She continued to run in nothing but a white tank top, pedal pushers and sandals. What had happened was that Relena was going shopping but there were chores to be done. Relena wanted so bad to go shopping with her friends, she attempted to step up to him but was knocked down to the floor hard and slashed in the ankle when she tried to run. And there they were. Meanwhile a familiar (and cute) face was walking with his hands in his pockets in the opposite direction. He was thinking about something, that is until he heard very rapid footsteps and saw a VERY familiar honey-blonde haired woman running straight toward him. She was looking back but before there could be any type of collusion he grabbed her arms and stopped her right then and there. Relena froze and looked up at him (like 3 centimeters up at him) and her mouth dropped open. "Heero?" she said softly. "Relena?" he said back. Relena turned her head over her shoulder and broke away from him in a mad dash. Heero looked ahead and saw James running after with a knife. He ran right past him and almost cut his shirt. NOBODY and I mean NOBODY is allowed to even dare to touch any part of Heero with any type of weapon, even if by accident. Heero turned his head and his eyebrows went down. He turned around and ran after him. For short, someone was getting an ass-whipping.  
  
James continued to chase Relena and Heero continued his chase on James. Relena ran into an alley and jumped up to a fire escape ladder. She pulled something and made it go up, far out of James' reach. He looked up at her as she stood at the 2nd floor fire escape. "Relena get your ass down here now!" he shouted. Relena didn't move. James waved a hand and walked out of the alley. By the time Heero got there well…he didn't want to have anything to do with James when he saw Relena again. Heero looked up at her, "you can jump if you want. I'll catch you." Relena thought about that for a minute. Jumping off a fire escape and landing into his arms and then a magical moment ensues. Relena caught herself blushing in less than a nanosecond. She shook her head frantically, "I can get down myself!" She let down the ladder and climbed down, falling to the floor when she landed. She held her bleeding ankle and moaned in pain. "Are you alright?" Heero asked, kneeling down beside her. "Aside from my bleeding ankle, my headache and my sore jaw I'm just fine and dandy," Relena said sarcastically. Heero ripped the sleeve off his shirt and held her ankle gently. Relena closed one eye at the sting of it but it soon subsided as he wrapped the cloth around her ankle.  
  
"Who was that?" he said, looking down at her ankle. "Who?" Relena replied, putting her hair behind her ear. "That mad man with the knife. That bastard almost cut me," Heero replied with a scowl. Relena scratched her head, "That was my boyfriend…he's a bit…troubled I guess." Heero looked at her face, "are you sure? He seemed like a lunatic to me." Relena laughed a little bit, "it's alright." Heero stood up and helped Relena to her feet. "Thanks, but now I can't go home," Relena said with a long sigh. "Why not?" Heero said. But quickly he answered his own question in his head. "Right, okay." Heero put his hands in his pockets again, "so what're you going to do?" "I don't know. I was going to go shopping with my friends, Hilde and her sister, but I left my wallet at home," Relena replied. "But I'll be alright." "No you won't, not with that leg," Heero corrected her. Relena put her hands on her hips, "Oh? And you know this for a fact?" "It'll start to get infected soon, it needs treatment or it'll rot," Heero said in reply. Relena touched her ankle and sighed, "then I'm done for." Heero looked away, knowing what he was about to say would make him feel weird if he looked her in the eye. "I could…take care of it, you know," he said. "Really? That's nice of you Heero…quite surprising actually," Relena said with a sweet smile. 'Surprising? What's so surprising about that?' he thought. 'The war is over, why can't everyone come to realize that I have feelings too? Does no one think I have a heart?' "Um…Heero are you okay?" Relena asked, snapping her finger. "Hn? Oh, sorry. Lost in thought," Heero said snapping out of it. "So let's go then." Relena nodded, "right."  
  
Relena almost gasped when she saw his house. It was like a house mixed with a shrine mixed with a dojo thingy (^_^). "Wow! How did you afford all of this Heero?" Relena said, looking around. "Side jobs, odd jobs…some people even hired me to kill people, but I only really took 4 of those. That's alright isn't it?" Heero replied, looked over at her. "Violence is bad and you know peace is what I believe in. But if it was for a good cause then it's alright I guess," Relena replied. They looked at each other for a bit until Heero finally decided to open the door. Relena stepped in and almost had a heart attack. This was the biggest house she'd ever seen…aside from her own. She walked in and spun around, "you live here all alone?!" Heero shrugged, "alone is the best way to be." Relena looked at him, "what…do you mean?" "I mean if you're alone…you don't have to worry about anyone but yourself and then you won't start worrying about things you shouldn't. In other words when you're alone…you're free," Heero explained slowly. "Do you truly believe what you're saying?" Relena asked him, turning toward him. Everything was silent for 1 whole minute until… "Your ankle," Heero said, braking and silence. Relena nodded, "right-o."  
  
Relena bit her lip and tried not to make eye contact with Heero, who was down there tending to her ankle. "Relena," he said, concentrating on what he was doing. "How did it start?" "You mean…me and my boyfriend?" Relena replied softly. "Mhmm, that," Heero said back, still concentrating. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. We met at a restaurant…he seemed so nice and all and his house was repossessed and he was living with his friends so I offered him to stay with me…and it was never the same after that," Relena said softly. "What did he do to you?" he asked, making eye contact. "He's very abusive and controlling…he doesn't eat his dinner and all his does is sit on the couch and watch TV," Relena replied. "Do you guys have sex?" Heero asked, grinning inside. "What?!" Relena asked, sitting up. Heero looked at her again, "just answer the question, Relena." Relena sighed, "yes. But by force." "Thought so. Those are the kind of men that makes us look bad. They hit you, they yell, they scream and when night rolls around they ask you for ass. I can see you never say yes, right?" Heero said. "Your arm." Relena nodded, "and I'm never going to say yes either." "Relena, you're a strong woman right? Even you know you are. You can't just stand back and watch him take control of your life!" Heero said, standing up. "You have to learn how to defend yourself…then maybe you'll have a chance to go home." Relena rubbed her ankle, "yes but how?" "I'll teach you how to fight. I know judo, aki-jujitsu, hakke-ken and hokku-ken. It's easy to learn," Heero replied. "Would you really?" Relena asked, standing up. Heero nodded, "sure."  
  
Relena was all dressed up in her karate uniform and sat on the blue cushioned platform, waiting for Heero. She sighed and made circles on the plastic with her index finger. But then she looked up when heero entered the room in nothing but a pair of black pants with boxers underneath of course and no shirt (droolz O.O). Relena blushed a little and tried not to look at him. "Stand up, Relena," he said, holding out his hand. Relena got up by herself. "Okay then. Punch me," Heero said with a smirk. "What? No!" Relena said, taking a step back. Heero folded his arms, "just do it Relena. Give me your hardest punch." Relena cracked her knuckles, "alright you asked for it!" She pulled her hand back but her punch was easily caught by Heero's hand. Relena tried to pull her hand away but his grip was too strong. "Hey! Let go!!!" Relena whined. Heero let go, "If your boyfriend is all that tuff don't you think he'll be able to block a punch? You have to dodge the block and attack head on." Relena nodded, "alright." It was only 3 hours and Relena was flipping things over, punching like mad and kicking like no tomorrow. But then it was time for the trial. She had to go against Heero now in a full fledged battle. Relena picked a fighting stance soon after Heero and the fight got started. Relena was on fire but we all know Heero was wild fire from the start. Relena took one mother of a punch in the face. She rubbed her cheek but dodged a kick that might've discombobulated her leg. Relena did her favorite combo! The Bushido Blade. Relena ran up to him like bad and did a U-turn and flipped her arms about like blades. Heero blocked most of them but 'most of them' still hurt. Then Relena did the twisted leg sweep. She dropped down on the floor and crossed her legs, almost tripped Heero…almost. 10 minutes more and Heero was out. Relena wiped the sweat off her face and sighed. Heero rubbed his head, "okay…you did good. Tomorrow we'll start the hakke-ken." Relena nodded, "okay!"  
  
A little later, Relena was sitting in the guest room braiding her hair with a smile until she felt a towel smack across her face. "Huh? Oh, hello Heero," Relena said, turning her head. "You wanna take a shower?" he asked. Relena blushed, "what if you peek at me? " "Do you honestly think I look like a peeping tom?" Heero said, folding his arms and shirting his weight. Relena looked at him for a minute. "Yes you do look like a peeping tom," Relena replied. Heero walked down the hall and on his way he said, "and don't you forget it!" Relena laughed a little and looked at her towel. "I guess I should clean off…" she said quietly. She grabbed her towel and looked around for the bathroom. She stopped at a door with a sign on it. It was in Japanese though. Relena looked closely at it and tried to remember her Japanese lessons back in her home in London. "Rest…rest…restroom! This is the bathroom!" Relena said, sliding the door back. She looked around after closing the door. "Nice bathroom…have to tell him that later," Relena said to herself. She put her towel down and turned on the water. Meanwhile from downstairs, heero looked up at the ceiling, "I'm feeling generous today. I won't peek, Relena, don't worry about that."  
  
Relena had finished up with her shower and wrapped a towel around her, another around her head. She backtracked all the way back to the guest room and closed the door, locking it behind her. She did notice on the bed waiting for her was a white shirt and black shorts. They couldn't have been Heero's that were too small. They weren't skimpy either. Just not something he would wear. Relena smiled, "thanks." It started to get late fast and it was dark outside already. Relena sat on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She closed her eyes, feeling nice and carefree for once. It was only 6 minutes and she was out already and in a dream of her own. Heero noticed it was awfully quiet in that room he slid open the door slowly and looked around inside. Heero, for once, felt himself smile slowly. He walked up to her bedside and looked down at her. Then after like 5 minutes he finally remembered he wasn't supposed to be there anyway. He turned around and headed for the door until he head Relena call him in his sleep. "Wait…" she said softly. "…Don't go Heero. You haven't even kissed me goodnight." Heero would've asked her why if she wasn't talking in her sleep. Instead he smirked and turned for the door again. Before he left, he heard her say, "thank you…Heero." Heero chuckled, "you're welcome, Relena."  
  
The next morning, training was on and hot as fire! Heero actually had no idea Relena could catch on to something like that so quickly. They even had time to finish all the fighting styles on one day. Yup! Relena knew all the fighting stances, moves and everything in between. And at 7:00 that night it would be pay back time. For Relena and Heero: for Relena it would be payback for 3 years of physical and sexual abuse. For Heero it would be for almost cutting him and hurting a hair on Relena's body…even those. Finally 7:00 came. Heero and Relena were all ready, Relena ready to fight and Heero ready to drive. Before they got in the car, Relena put on 2 black leather gloves. "What're those for?" Heero asked, starting it up. "Leather stings and besides if I don't I just might chip a nail," Relena said, sitting in the passenger's seat. Heero straightened out the rearview mirror, "Ready to go Relena?" "Let's go," Relena said with a deviant smile.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Part 2: Payback time/Someone else to lov...

Part 2: Pay back time/someone else to love  
  
  
  
Relena looked over at Heero who was looking over at the side walk which was called Katana Rd. "Heero…" Relena said softly. "Do you think I can do it?" Heero looked straight ahead, "do you honestly think I'd let you do this is I didn't think so?" Relena thought about that for a second and blushed, "I didn't know you thought that way about me." "I don't," Heero said, making a U-turn. "I'm just doing this so you can go home and leave me the hell alone." Relena felt her heart drop down into her stomach and her stomach turn inside out. She looked down at her fingers. "Okay…then…" Relena said softly. "I was just kidding Relena," Heero said with a smirk. Relena turned her head and pouted. Then she turned her head back to the window. But then for the first time in her entire life she heard him laugh. Yes people, he grinned and then he laughed, I'm serious. Relena whirled her head around in his direction. "Heero?! Are you laughing?!" Relena asked, making a funny face. Heero stopped laughing with a long sigh and put his hand on his stomach. Relena covered her mouth, "when did you learn how to do that?" Heero scratched his cheek, "can't everyone do that?" "Yes Heero…everyone else," Relena replied. "What are you saying?" Heero asked her, stopping at a red light. "Are you suggesting that I don't have any feelings?" Relena shook her head, "no! I never said that." "Then what are you saying?" Heero said, looking over at her. Everything was silent from that moment. "I'm…sorry," Relena said quietly. "It's alright," Heero said, turning the corner. Finally the car stopped in front of Relena's house. Heero unlocked the doors, "go show him your stuff, Relena." "I thought you were coming with me!" Relena said, opening the door. "I never said that. Now, I'll be waiting right here if you need me," Heero replied.  
  
Meanwhile James was look into the bathroom mirror. He was upset. His house was a mess, he had to order dinner and he promised himself twice that if Relena ever came back he'd kill her…or so he thought. He looked at the left corner of the mirror and saw Relena standing there in a pair of leather gloves that matched her black pants and a tight, white shirt. He turned around and saw her standing there. His eyebrows went down, "where the hell have you been?! Have you seen this goddamn house?! Get your ass downstairs and clean it up!" Relena stood still and didn't move an inch. He got mad yet again and sent his hand flying toward her face. But she caught it like quick silver! "James I have had enough of you!" Relena shouted. James was surprised. She smiled and twisted his arms the wrong way. So much the wrong way she had him on his knees. "So James, how does it feel to be on the bottom? Huh?" Relena asked calmly, twisting his arm farther every second. James just yelled really loud. Relena put her foot on his back and pulled his arms up, "do you like that James?! Huh?!" She let go with that and brushed off her shirt. Relena put her hands on her hips, "Run, James. I dare you." James scrambled like a spider away from a…thing that eats spiders. But Relena grabbed his leg and thought, 'I hope I can do this like Heero taught me…wait! If I could do this to Heero then this should be easy!' Relena lifted his leg and stomach off the ground and tried to pick him all the way up. By and by she succeeded and slammed him into the bathroom tile. He ran, bleeding nose and all and Relena decided to take the short cut.  
  
James turned around and looked behind him and walked back wards as he was coming to a dead end. He turned around and, "whoa!" Relena was standing there, hands on hips, looking into his deep sea blue eyes. "One rule, James. If someone tells you to run after slamming you into a wall, stay right there. What comes after is much worse," Relena said, pulling her arms back. James was too shocked to block. So with his disability for a second he got 4 punches across both cheeks, 15 punches in the stomach and the Shoukkensai kick!! He fell down on the floor and held his nose like a wimp. She looked down at him, "did you like that James?" She sat down on his stomach and punched him over and over and over and over and over and over in his face. By the time she was done his face was all squished together. Okay maybe not that bad. Relena found the strength to pick him up and hold him in the air by his neck, with 2 hands of course. "James do you remember when I wasn't in the mood?" Relena asked in a calm tone. "Do you?" "Y-yes I do…wh-what about it?" James replied, almost worried about what she could possibly do to him next. "Remember when I used to run away from you? In fear?! Remember when you used to torture me? Not one day passed by when you didn't hit me or try to strangle me! This, James, this is when you get yours!" Relena shouted. She put him up against the way, "so tell me, James…are you in the mood?" She pressed her thumbs against his Adam's apple harder and harder and didn't stop until she saw his face scrunch up and his throat bubble. "If you kill me…Relena," he choked out. "You'll be arrested." Relena slammed him down on the carpet, "self defense is not murder."  
  
James got up and trued to run again. He ran into the bed room and closed the door. He turned around and there she was. (How does she do that?!) Relena walked toward him and back him up on the door. She locked the door so now there was no way out. She squished his face against the door; making his legs scramble every which way. She then she used her left hand and started to pound him in his stomach over and over. She stepped back and he dropped on his knees holding on his stomach. Relena was about to finish him off but e kept moving around until he was in front of the window. He stood up, holding his stomach and all and put out his hand. "Wait! Stop Relena! Stop this right now!" he shouted. He grabbed a glass vase from beside him and grabbed the part where it curved. "I'll throw it you take one more step!" he said in a panic. "Go ahead," Relena said taking another step, "throw it James." James held it in a different position and let it go. Relena shattered it with one Bushido Blade and lunged toward him with two punches n the face and yet another kick in the stomach. He leaned on the window and panted. Everywhere she hit him was starting to bleed. Relena grinned, "It's called the Aftermath." James held onto his stomach tighter, "W-wait Relena…I'm sorry for everything…please…if you just help me I promise I'll…never hurt you again…Relena I love you!" Relena touched her heart, "James…you love me? Oh…I'm so sorry James…I love you and I want to stay with you forever…" James almost smiled. "Yeah I love you, like hell I love you!" Relena shouted. She kicked him in the chest and he went flying out the window and landed hard on the pavement.  
  
Heero turned his head and smirked, "good work Relena." Relena turned around from the broken window and left the room, heading for the door. She opened the door with an angelic smile and walked toward the car. James was in the way so she shrugged and walked on his back with high heels on (O.O) before she jumped off his rear she kicked him in his balls and being half dead he yelled aloud. Relena flipped her hair over her shoulder like nothing happened and walked on to the car. Before she sat down Heero stopped her. "There's blood on your thigh, wipe it off before you sit down," Heero said with a smirk. Relena laughed and wiped off her thigh with her glove. The pulled them off and then sat down, closing the door after her. Heero started up the car, "you did good Relena." "Thank you," Relena said with a smile and a nod. And they drove off.  
  
Relena sighed and sat on the guest room bed. She had her revenge and all but there way still something missing. But then she heard something scratching her door. It made her jump and her heart skip a beat but she caught herself. She stood up and crept toward the door. She slid it open quickly and looked around. Then she felt something soft slide across her ankle and her covers rustle. She whirled herself around and her heart started beating double time for a second. But really all it was was a cute brown cat. With a sleigh bell around it's neck of course. She jumped off the bed and ran toward her. She pounced and ran up her chest, sitting on her head. Relena looked up and pulled it off. "Hey you little-!" Relena shouted. But then it did the cutest thing! The meowed and that kitty- smiled. Relena smiled back and hugged it. Then she let it rest between her arm and her chest. It curled up and rested it's head on her neckline. Relena looked up just to see Heero leaning on the doorway. "I see you met Sakura," Heero said, letting his cat jump from Relena's arm's to his head. Heero looked up at it. "That's a pretty name," Relena said with a smile. Heero shrugged, "you wouldn't mind joining us for dinner, would you?" Relena nodded, "if that's what Sakura wants." Heero put her down on the floor, "I'm sure she'd like that."  
  
Relena looked down at her plate. Potato salad and baked chicken. Relena wiped a stray tear from her eye and slowly started to eat. "You don't like it? You can always give it to Sakura, she loves potato salad and chicken," Heero said with a shrug. "No! No, it's great really I just…I was just thinking about something," Relena replied. Heero looked at the blank look on her face, "yeah you're thinking." Relena looked up, "huh?" "You have that black look on your face. You do that when you think," Heero said with a slight chuckle. Relena smiled and continued to eat. But she spit it out when Sakura brushed against her leg. She looked under the table and picked the poor little cat up. "Sakura don't do that!" Relena yelled to the cat. Heero cocked his eyebrow, "Relena you're talking to a cat." Relena thought about that and put it down, looking at her fingers when it scampered away. Heero put his hand on his forehead and laughed a little.  
  
Around 10:00 Relena retired to her room and Sakura had this following- new-people kitty fetish. Relena looked behind her, "Sakura stop following me!" Relena ran into her room and Sakura slipped through the door before she slid it shut. Relena laughed, "so to want to bunk with me?" Relena took off her shirt and laughed when Sakura put her hands over her eyes. She scratched the back of her ear and Sakura purred. Relena turned around with a giggle and changed into her substitute nightie. Relena sat on the bed and sat the cat on her lap. "Sakura do you understand me?" Relena said, rubbing its cheek. "You don't do you? Well if you do…please listen to me." Sakura moved her ears about like she was adjusting herself to listen. Relena smiled and started off with her story, "for 3 years I've gone through nothing but abuse and rough sex nobody wants." Sakura's flapped down on her head and she hid herself in her own arms and tail. Relena giggled once again and continued, "Well…for those 3 years…I was very unsure of myself. I didn't know who I loved, how to love and what I really felt inside…because I was either working or well…being hit with something. But...well… it wasn't until I finally found Heero again it all came back to me…" And wouldn't you know Heero would pass by and over hear her talking to a cat. But he got more interested when he heard his name being called.  
  
"…It's silly really, Sakura. All this time I've been looking for love in the wrong places and on one day I might've died, love bumped into me again! Maybe I'm…crazy or something but I haven't seen Heero for years now and I really want to tell him my feelings and all but…I'm scared," Relena continued. Heero listened a little closer, as he got a little more interested. "Do you know that feeling?" Relena asked. Sakura meowed nice and loud and tapped her tail. "I thought you would…" Relena said with a chuckle. "Listen to me talking to a cat!" Sakura rubbed her head against her stomach and made it seem like she wanted her to continue. Relena took that chance and went on, "what I'm saying is…what if he doesn't feel the same way and he rejects me or something? I'll be miserable." Sakura meowed nice and long and nudged her head against her arm. So Relena continued, "I don't know what it is I feel when he's near but I know it has to be something in my heart…ever since the war from beginning to end." Heero was A LOT more interested now. Relena rubbed the cat's tiny head and smiled, "but you're just a kitty…you could never understand…no one could ever understand." Relena put Sakura down and put her feet under the covers. She rested her head on the pillow and watched Sakura trot over to the door and look back at her. She scratched open the door and slipped out. Relena closed her eyes and started to get teary. She'd never told anyone about this before…but she let it all go to a cat.  
  
Sakura looked up at Heero as he leaned on the door. She put her paws on his knee and meowed. "I know, Sakura. I'll fix that," Heero said, picking it up. Sakura jumped on his head and purred. Heero put her down on the floor and slid open the door. "Wish me luck," Heero said to the kitty. Sakura just sat there and meowed when he shut the door. Heero leaned on the door again and clicked on the light. He smiled; you'd smile if you saw a really cute girl who's even cuter when she sleeps sleeping. He walked up closer and just putting his hand on the bed woke her up. She opened her pretty green eyes and turned around. She sat up, "Heero? What is it?" "Relena…I understand," Heero said slowly. Relena realized what he was talking about and looked into deep blue eyes. "Heero if no one understands…how could you possibly understand?" Relena asked him. "I understand because I feel the same way. I was planning to tell you for some time now and well…I haven't gotten around to it yet," Heero replied. Relena look the other way and blushed, "well…you could always tell me now." Heero put his fingers under his chin and brought his face to meet his, "Alright then…I…love you Relena." Relena blinked oh so slowly and closed her eyes, looking like she was ready for a kiss. Heero shrugged mentally and kissed her soft lips tenderly, not wanting to stop any time soon. He pulled away and shook his had a little. Relena put her hair behind her ear. "Why'd you stop?" Relena asked. Heero pulled her toward him a little and whispered in her ear. She covered her mouth and started to giggle. (A/N: he said "I don't have any condoms on me at the moment" ^_^) He kissed her on her forehead, "go to sleep." Before he Relena called out, 'Wait a second!" Heero turned around. "I love you too Heero," Relena said with a smile. Heero smiled a little and left, sliding the door shut on his way out.  
  
1 Nothing was the same for Relena anymore  
  
Finally she had a man who loved her cooking and sometimes cooked himself  
  
A man who would never even think of hurting her in anyway, not wanting to break the bond between them  
  
Finally she had a man who understood when she wasn't in the mood and comforted her  
  
And when she was in the mood he showed her the time of her life…without the force  
  
Finally a man she truly deserved and loved with all her heart…  
  
She had Heero and Heero had Relena…  
  
What more could they possibly need?  
  
The end 


End file.
